Make my sorrow dissapear
by hanyou girl ayumi
Summary: Kagome is all alone, a halfdemon, and her family hates her. What is she to do? Everyone has turned against her and makes fun of her because she's mute but three new students come to town and one of them is a halfdemon just like her. Can he help her?
1. Lonely

Kagome. yes that was her name. A sad hanyou put on the Earth. For what she did not know. She was constantly hit and ridiculed. She no longer wanted to be that only made her feel worse about herself she already had low self esteem and she no longer wanted to live. The only reason she did live was because she was really afraid of dying. Everyone she knew was really against her. She had friends before. But somewhere along the line they went away, or went against and resented her. Life would never get any better for her. The reason she never ran awasy was because her family would hunt her down they treated her as if she were a mistake to life and a slave.Kagome was also a Half demon while no one else in her family was.

Kagome woke up to the sound of her brother screaming at her. You stupid girl you never get up on time and thats why mom likes me better than you! Dad says that soon enough if you keep screwing up like you do that youre going to end up on the streets and I dont blame them because if I had a daughter like you I already wouldve left u on the streets! Kagome covered her ears with her pillow she never wanted to hear her brother talk. No one was ever nice to her in her family only her grandma and she had died. Kagomes brother left the room so she went to her CD player and turned on a japanese song called Let Me be with you. She started picking out her clothes while listening to this song because it made her happy when she listened to it. Kagome got out her red shirt and blue jeans. She always wore plain clothes. She took the cd out and played it in her portable CD player. She didnt have bruises on her arms. Only on her legs. she always were long jeans. Kagome grabbed her backpack and all her other belongings. She played a new song that started out Sore wa ai ja nai. Which means That isnt love. She liked that song because she wanted love but never found it and her family never showed her true love. She started walking down her stairs to find that her family was eating breakfast and talking like a happy family. As soon as they realized that she had come down they all frowned and glared at her. She was used to that look and they never made her breakfast so she only walked out of the house. She stood on the porch for a second. She stared at one of the steps. That was where her old friend used to wait for her so they could walk together to school. But not anymore because her friend had moved away and Kagome could never call because it was too far away. Kagome walked in silence. She used to hope that someone would befriend her. But that would never happen and she knew that.

While Kagome was walking she saw someone... someone new. They were headed towards her school. Kagome was a half demon so she usually got to school early. But today she wanted to take her time. Today was the day that her grandmother had died. Her grandmother was also a half demon so the family disliked her too. Kagome continued walking to School. Shikon Highschool, one of the reasons for her depression. She hated that school. They picked on her because she was mute. She would never talk. And she had no friends. She heard the song Ningyo Hime play while she sat on the steps waiting for the school doors to open. She was still early. And she never liked to stand when she was early because that hurt her legs. She heard someone call out Hey look theres the Freak! She knew that they were talking to her and she never could ignore it. She was holding a few of her books so she squeezed the books hard and tried to hold herself back from crying again that only made them pick on her worse. Kagome heard the bell ring as two students opened the doors to the inside of what she called the school of hell.

She was walking to class when she heard the principal call her. She was never in trouble she was one of the best students she aced every class and she was also picked on for that. She walked into the office. She had stared at the principal who said Kagome I need you to show these 3 new kids around school their names Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Hello said Sango and Miroku. Kagome just waved. Inuyasha paid no attention and was looking around. "Hey." he said without even laying an eye on Kagome. To him he didn't care who she was he just didn't want to talk to her. Kagome noticed he was a Half demon just as she. Kagome motioned for them to follow her. Sango and Miroku walked with her but Inuyasha again paid no attention. The one called Miroku went back and started pulling Inuyasha with him. "We are being showed around this school and you dont even look at the person showing us around or care." Miroku said. Inuyasha said, "I just dont care that much." He pulled out his schedule first period he had Gym his favorite subject. "Hey Kagome", Inuyasha said. He had at least listened to what her name was. Where is the gym? Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to hand her his schedule. She pulled out her own too. Inuyasha handed her the schedule and finally looked at her. 'Shes a half demon too' thought Inuyasha. Kagome took out a notepad and wrote I have the same classes as you at the same time. Ill show u around once we head to class she wrote. Sango handed Kagome her schedule "can you tell me where my classes are Kagome? If thats not too much trouble?" Sango asked. Its okay Kagome wrote. Miroku you give Kagome your schedule too. Miroku handed Kagme the schedule. Miroku handed Kagome the schedule and groped Sango saying yes youre right my dear sweet Sango. Slap! "Dont u dare do that again Miroku." Sango said angry. Kagome wrote : you two have the same classes and Ill show u guys your classes soon. Inuyasha snickered. "Sango it doesnt even look like you need gym now because Miroku is going to be making you jump up and slap him every few minutes." Kagome laughed silently. She stopped in shock. 'Did I just laugh?' she thought to herself. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a while before asking her what was wrong. "Kagome are you okay?" asked Inuyasha. At first it looked like you were laughing then you looked all shocked." Kagome shook her head and wrote down on a paper saying Im okay.

Okay we should get to class she wrote. She walked ahead of them silently with a sad look on her face. Sango and Miroku instantly beacame concerned. Kagome walked up to a door that said woodshop she motioned for Sango and Miroku to go inside. The teacher said,. "Oh you must be out new students welcome what are your names?" Kagome and Inuyasha walked away even though they could still hear the teacher talking from afar due to their Half demon powers. Kagome is a dog demon too thought Inuyasha. He couldnt help but think about her. She smells of sadness and sorrow. Kagome felt Inuyasha staring at her. She didnt look back though she continued walking to their class.


	2. Gym class

Gym, Kagome thought, I hate this class because the bruises on my legs are always hurting me. Finally they reached 2 doors that lead to one room and stepped inside. Inuyasha asked Kagome where he should go now. Kagome wrote ask: one of the teachers. So she left Inuyasha to go into the girls locker room and get ready for gym. As soon as she walked into the locker room one of the human girls shouted: "Look its the dirt demon." Kagome looked down and tried to ignore what they said. She thought of what she should say to them all the time but since her uncle died when she was 6 years old she never spoke a word.

Sometimes she wished that she could because she never did anything to deserve treatment like this. She walked to her locker and put her back pack inside. Kagome grabbed her gym clothes and changed in the bathroom. She couldnt change in front of the other girls like they did. She had too many bruises and already had enough attenition being ridiculed every hour.

She walked out and saw Inuyasha sitting by where she sat. She walked towards him while she tied her raven black hair into a pony tail. "Hey Kagome." said Inuyasha. "So you sit here too?" Kagome nodded to say yes. "Well well well look who it is Mrs. Dirty demon" said the voice of Li a girl whom Kagome hated since 1st grade. Li had gotten everyone to help her ridicule Kagome."Why Hello." she said to Inuyasha in a sluttish manner. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and twisted some of it. " Whats your name?" Kagome knew what Li was trying to she was trying to make it so Inuyasha and Kagome never become friends and so Inuyasha would hate Kagome. "Inuyasha" said Inuyasha he didn't really notice she was flirting with him, "and whats yours?" He showed no intrest in Li. Li twisted her hair and said my name is Li. "Do you wanna play basketball with us today?" she asked Inuyasha. Kagome lowered her head sadly and knew that if Inuyasha went with Li then Li would keep Inuyasha away from her and she'd never get to become friends with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed that she was sad again and was concearned for her so said , "No." Li looked insulted. She shook the fact that she was insulted and said "well thats okay Ill play whatever you play today." 'God this girl doesn't know when people don't want her.' Inuyasha thought annoyed she sat behind Inuyasha and started playing with his hair.Li said, "Your hair is so silky I love it." Inuyasha swatted Li's hand away from his silver hair. Kagome felt a bit happier knowing that Inuyasha didnt fall for Lis charms like most boys did.

Inuyasha sensed that Kagome felt a bit happier and smiled at her not knowing that he did. For some reason when she was happy he felt happy. Kagome covered her ears when she heard her teachers whistle blow loudly as usual. "Ow ow ow!" Inuyasha said, "Why didnt you warn me he was gonna do that!" Inuyasha asked Kagome while Kagome laughed silently.Inuyasha stared at her again. Kagome thought, I smiled again. I always smile around Inuyasha. "Okay students!" The teacher Mr. jaques said, "Today we are going to do random things today the teachers are busy so the students will pick what sport they want to play by themselves!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. The teachers are always busy. "Begin picking your sports!" The teacher said loudly. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up at the same time. "What are you going to do Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, "Ill do whatever you do because Im new here." Kagome smiled slightly. It was as if Inuyasha was a lost puppy and he was now following her. Kagome started walking towards the hackey sacks but Inuyasha got lost due to the crowd of students. Kagome thought Inuyasha was still behind her so she grabbed two hackey sacks and turned to see he wasnt there. Inuyasha accidently bumped into someone. He found out it was Li. Her scent smelled like a cheap perfume. "Oh hello Inuyasha", Li said with her disgusting voice which she thought was cute. "where's Kagome?" She looked around and said, "Well I guess she isn't here so come play basketball with me. We can be on opposite teams I wanna see how well you play." "whatever" was all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth while Li started pulling her with him while he was still looking for Inuyasha. Kagome looked through the crowd and saw Inuyasha being pulled by Li so she had to hold back tears again. She went to the bleachers and started crying on the highest row of seats. She didnt want anyone to know she was crying. Inuyasha smelled tears and knew who's it was instantly. Inuyasha said ,without realizing it, "Kagome. Shes crying."

He jumped away from Li and followed Kagome's scent. Kagome was crying so she couldnt even tell that Inuyasha was right behind her. Without making a sound Inuyasha hugged her and apologized saying "Im sorry I lost you in the crowd." She was shocked so she stopped instantly and turned to see Inuyasha. "So do you wanna go play or stay here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. He didnt want to make her sad or mad her smile always made him feel good.

He then asked himself in his thoughts: 'do I like Kagome as more than a friend?' Kagome broke his chain of thought by shaking her head no. I nstead she sat down and put her cd player headphones on and listened to Let me be with you again. Inuyasha sat next to her and asked her for her notebook.Kagome pulled it out and handed it to him. "Thanks" Inuyasha said. Kagome thought and smiled, 'Inuyasha is really sweet and I'm glad he's one of the new students and not somebody else I think I may actually make some new friends.' Inuyasha was busy drawing so everytime she snuck a look at him she wasn't stared at. She started bopping her head to the song she was listening to. After about 10 minutes Kagome looked at what Inuyasha was drawing. She gasped in shock of what it was. It was a picture of her. But instead of it showing Kagome sad or something bad happening to her it was her smiling. How could he draw a picture of me when Im almost never smiling thought Kagome. He handed Kagome the picture as the teacher said Time to put the equipment away students! You keep the picture Kagome. Inuyasha said Kagome looked at the picture it was well detailed and it looked beautiful. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and started walking down the bleachers with him. Inuyasha took kagomes hand and started walking down with her and while he did Kagome's favorite song Let me be with you started playing.


	3. A dream with no words

Right after gym Kagome felt as if the whole school day had passed right by her. She was starting to walk home when she heard 3 voices calling her. "Kagome!" said Sango. "Wait up!" Miroku called. "Hold on!" Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome stopped and smiled. She waved. "Hello Kagome" Said Miroku. "Hey" Said Sango. Inuyasha just said "what's up?" Sango grinned at Kagome "we walk this way to get home so we thought we should walk with you. Is that okay?" Kagome nodded. Miroku groped Sango. SMACK! "THATS NOT OKAY MIROKU!" With a new bright pink mark on his cheek Miroku smiled even though he was in pain and tried to cover up for it. "I know I know but its not my fault." "Well who's is it!", Sango screamed at him. "Casper's?"

While Miroku was being yelled at by Sango Inuyasha was talking to Kagome. "Hey Kagome do you concider us friends now?" Kagome nodded. He also asked another question. "Why dont you talk?" That question made Kagome seriously sad as if she had been hit by a tsunami of depression because she never told anyone why she never spoke so instead of awnsering she ran away from them. Sango and Miroku realized Kagome had left and stood there for a second. "Inuyasha why did she leave?" Sango asked. Inuyasha awnsered "I don't know." He stood there feeling bad.

_  
Meanwhile Kagome kept running and running. She never wanted to stop. She reached her house and unlocked the door. She quickly ran inside to avoid being talked to by her mean family. She jumped right onto her bed and hugged a pillow tightly. She thought to herself 'Inuyasha its not you its really me. I really want to be friends with you but i can't tell what I need anymore.Its better if you just ignore me and I act as if I was just a memory.'_

Youre only gonna end up hurting yourself said Kagome in her mind. She burried her head in her pillow but soon enough she heard the whinning of her little brother. "My room is dirty Kagome! Go clean it! Or else I'll tell mom and Dad!" Kagome got up. _I never have a chance to think in private._ _I never have a chance to be alone._ Kagome started cleaning her brothers's room and while she did that Inuyasha felt bad.

Inuyasha was walking with Sango and Miroku in silence. I dont know what I did. He thought in silence she must hate me now. I have to go see! Inuyasha stopped walking with Sango and Miroku and started following Kagome's scent. "hey Inuyasha where are you going?" Miroku asked. "To see Kagome" Inuyasha answered in a soft voice. "Aw isnt that cute?" Sango giggled. "looks like Inuyasha likes Kagome.Just as I like you." Miroku said as Sango blushed.! SLAP ! The idiot groped her, ruining the perfect moment.

Inuyasha kept running after Kagome's scent and came up to a blue house. he walked up to the house and rang the door bell . Inuyasha heard someone scream Kagome get the door you worthless being! Kagome awnsered the door and looked at who it was. She took a notebook and wrote why are you here? He stood there quiet for a minute. "Because I love you Kagome. I came to see you."

Kagome grew wide eyed. She couldn't believe it. She thought Inuyasha loved Li. He then saw Kagome wasn't awnsering. "Did I make you upset?" He asked her. She shook her head no. "Well Kagome I'm having a party on Friday so do you wanna come?" Inuyasha asked her. "I'll take you if you don't know where it is." Kagome nodded. Kagome was going to her first party. She was happy. She waved to Inuyasha and walked back into the house. As soon as Kagome walked into her house sure she got a few glares from her family but she didn't care she ran up the stairs and into her room. She jumped onto her bed smiling as if there was no tommarow. She was going to a party on Saturday with the person she loved...Inuyasha. He made her feel so relaxed. She went to her closet and got out her favorite black Pjs. She put them on and threw her other clothes in the corner of her room. She smiled knowing that soon enough it was gonna be Saturday and she'd finally be with Inuyasha having a good time.

(In Kagome's Dream)

Kagome was walking. Where she was she didn't know. But she didn't care. She looked around. She started walking. She went foreward and saw someone. That person had silver hair. She was trying to catch up with him but he didn't realize she was there. She tried to yell out to him. But he couldn't hear her. Then she stoppped realizing she'd never reach him and she knew who that person was. That person was Inuyasha. Kagome started yelling out to him but he never heard her. She got so angry she wanted him to hear her so she yelled at him. She screamed out " Inuyasha you know Im here!". At that moment she heard something she had never heard for such a long time. She heard her own voice. She stopped at the sudden surprise of hearing it. She saw that Inuyasha had looked back at her. He heard her. He couldn't see her he heard her. Inuyasha looked at her and there was a long pause. Then he walked towards her. As he did this she saw a mist surround her. She wasn't able to see him anymore. She let only one tear go down her face. That's when she woke up. And when she woke up she found that she had shed one tear in her dream and in real life.

Kagome's thoughts raced. What did that dream mean? Was she able to speak? She would know when she tried. She opened her mouth and the first words out of her mouth were "I love Inuyasha".

Review Please.


	4. A sick memory

With Kagome

It was now thursday. Kagome woke up. The sunlight flooded her cold room. Kagome woke up and pushed aside her small blanket and sat up in her bed. She didn't have long to enjoy the beauty because Souta came in and ruined it all. "Hey sis..guess what? Mom wants you downstairs. You're in trouble!" Souta said in a sing songy voice. Kagome didn't feel all that good. She headed down the stairs and got the glares of her family. "Kagome..yesterday ..a boy came to this house...you know you're not allowed to date anyone at this age." Mrs.Higurashi was looking down. Her voice was too calm. That was a sign that she was going to explode..Kagome was right. "Who was that boy? You're not allowed to see him again! If I see him It will not be pretty! I heard what that boy said to you. I'm protecting you Kagome. Teenage love never lasts. And you're grounded. You are not allowed to go to that party. You are not allowed to go anywhere after school! I want you straight back at this house at 3:15pm no later!" Mrs. higurashi yelled. Kagome looked at her mom and was silent. Her eyes filled with tears but she did not let them fall in front of her family's eyes. If they saw her cry the punishment would only get worse. She ran up the tears and into her room. She slammed the door and fell to her knees sobbing, her tears falling down freely. She found someone who cared she was alive. Someone who loved her for who she was even if she didn't talk...and she wasnt even allowed to see him anymore...

She stood up and walked into her bathroom. She opened the medicine Cabinet and took out a knife hidden in the back. She examined the blade and smiled. The blade was just like her savoir . It still had blood on it from the last time she had cut herself. She remebered the last time so clearly...

Flashback

"Kagome it's your fault he's dead! Why did you have to live instead of him? We needed him more than we needed you! Why! Why! Why! " Mrs. Higurashi yelled at kagome. Her uncle was with her at the time. They were driving down Main st. Her uncle turned towards her and smiled. Just then a drunk drivers car came and hit their car . Her uncle's car sweerved and hit a tree . Before the car hit the tree Kagome's uncle had saw where the car was headed. " KAGOME GET DOWN!" he yelled at her. kagome did as he said and got down. Kagome was sitting in the back seat at the time. The passengers seat in front had been pushed back because of how hard the car hit the tree. The car started to flame and Kagome was stuck in the back seat. "HELP ME UNCLE!" Kagome yelled. She didn't know that her uncle had already died. She was frightened because she couldn't move. People were around the car screaming and people were calling the police. The car door was broken off and they pulled Kagome out of the fire and took her to the hospital but Kagome's uncle died of suffocation from the smog. Kagome never spoke since that day and her mother blamed her for the whole thing. So kagome started cutting herself about a year ago. You might wonder why not when she was 8. When this happened. That was because Mrs.Higurashi couldn't bring herself to blame Kagome because she actually did love her back then. Somewhere along the line when Kagome's family had trouble paying the bills and they needed her uncle he wasn't there and thats when Mrs. Higurashi started blaming Kagome when she was 15 years old.

kagome took out a rag in the back of the medicine cabinet. It had blood on it but it was folded so the blood was hidden. Kagome took the knife and went across the lower part of her arm and winced slightly. Though she was in pain she smiled. The pain was wonderful it made her forget about everything else though not for a long time but for a short while. She let her arm bleed for a few seconds and then took the rag and wiped the blood. She looked out the bathroom at her clock and saw that she was going to be late for school if she didn't start leaving. So she put the rag inside the sink quickly. She went into her room and changed into the same dingy blue jeans and long sleeved black shirt she always wore. She ran out the house with her backpack on her way she stopped on the stairs to look at her mother still sitting at the table in the same position she was when she was talking to kagome. Kagome stood on the stairs for a minute until her mother looked up at her. While she looked at Kagome she had a mean look in her eyes. 'shes so cruel..' kagome thought. "What do you have an eye problem?" Mrs.Higurashi said to Kagome. Kagome ignored her mother and walked out the house quickly.

She walked down the street somewhat slower than usual. Her vision was abit foggy. Her chest hurt as she walked and she was panting even though she was not running. It was hard for her to breathe. She was just in front of Inuyasha's house when Inuyasha came outside. "Hey Kagome wait up! Let me walk with you to school." Inuyasha began walking towards her. She didn't even realize he was talking to her until she turned her head to see him. His voice sounded so faded as if he was yelling from down the street even though he was right in front of her. Kagome was sweating. 'Why am I so hot..?", she thought moving to the side to remain balance, 'I feel so tired too..' Inuyasha was now staring at her. Inuyasha realized something was wrong by the way she was acting. "Kagome are you okay?" He asked her. She was tired but she didn't want to show it. She plastered a smile on her face. Inuyasha didn't realize she was faking the smile so he just smiled back at her. They began walking towards the school Kagome was still having trouble breathing but she didn't want to show Inuyasha that. Inuyasha stepped foreward abit to take a look at her face. Her forehead was damp with sweat. Kagome saw him staring at her and wiped the bit of sweat off her forehead. They reached the front of the school and the pain in Kagome's chest had grown worse. She could barely breathe at this point. She had grown more and more tired by the second.

She fell foreward onto her knees and looked at Inuyasha. he was saying something but his voice sounded fuzzy and she couldn't understand a single word he had said to her. He went before her and pulled her into his arms with a worried look on his face. She wearily looked up at him before she passed out. Inuyasha looked around. No one had been there to witness what had happened. And if he went to school with a passed out half demon girl questions and rumors would arise. The boy hanyou looked around confused. No one was there and he didn't know what to do. He picked kagome up bridal style and ran towards his home. He ran through the park where he knew no one would be because it was still sort of early in the morning and everyone would be in school or at work.

At Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha carried kagome up the stairs. His room was upstairs all the way to the left, Sesshomaru's room was on the right of his . On the way to his room Inuyasha bumped into one of the Servents, kairi. "Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Kairi started. She always did have a bit of a bad mouth..but when the family as in Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha or his parents came around she froze and stuttered as she spoke and then went back to whatever it was she had to do. Kairi looked up and saw Inuyasha and froze in shock. When she turned to Kagome her jaw fell open.

If it could have it probably would have hit the floor if it could have. (Lolz. Im sorry I know its not a comedy ill lay off the humor) Kairi was about to scream but Inuyasha slapped his hand over her mouth silencing her. He gave Kairi an " if you tell I'll kill you" glare so Kairi froze. she picked up the towels she had dropped when she hit into Inuyasha and then just walked away quickly. Inuyasha chuckled to himself abit. (A/N : yes kairi was carrying Towels. And just so you know how you pronounce her name the first "I" is silent so it's pronounced Kari.) Inuyasha kicked open his room door and put Kagome on the bed. He had no idea what had happened and had no idea what to do to help her. Kairi was besides the door watching them through a crack. Inuyasha had his head in the side of the bed next to Kagome. '_he looks so hopeless...he has no idea what to do..' _kairi stood there watching the hanyou looking defeated.

she sighed and walked fully into the room and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha turned to the servent girl. "what?" he quickly tried to toughen up so that she wouldn't see he was upset about not being able to help Kagome. Kari put her hand on Kagome's head. "She's really hot." Kairi stated. "WHAT!" inuyasha stood up looking pissed off. Kairi hit him on the head. "not hot as in pretty. Hot as in she's sick. How could her parents let her out sick?" Inuyasha felt Kagome's head. He smelled a scent that he didn't quite smell before. It was blood. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's long black sleeve down and saw the scars and the still opened cut from the morning. He was silent. Kagome woke up abit and saw him grabbing her arm then pulled back. She rolled off the bed on the opposite side and rolled up her sleeve. "Kagome.." Inuyasha said watching her. he didn't know what else to say. Kagome grabbed her backpack which was sitting besides the bed and ran down the stairs out of the house.

me: well i haven't written in a long while so how was it? bad as usual right :Cries alittle: well Review please :hugs reviewers:


	5. Telling doesn't help

Make my sorrow dissapear Chapter 6: Dying inside with no way to survive

Sure she was sick. But nothing could get in her way. She couldn't go to school now. it was too late for that. She would have to find some place else to stay for awhile. Her mind was so clouded. She couldn't think straight. She had finally made friends. And a guy whom she really liked had finally found out the truth about her. She cut. Her parents didn't give a crap if she was dead. She couldn't face him. he was the only thing left she had to live for. And he probably thought she was weird and didn't want to hang out with her anymore. A tear fell from Kagome's eye. She was so dead inside. She had nothing to live for other than him, Inuyasha. The wonderful hanyou whom actually cared for her exsistence. She couldn't hold them in but more tears fell from Kagome's eyes. She had nothing. Nothing was left. She had to go back to her home. The place which she hated the most. Where she had to face her awful mother. Her jerk of a brother and her ass of a father. They were all so mean. Treating her like a slave. Kagome examined her red knuckles. They had cuts in them and they had turned red from when all the chemicals from the cleaners had gotten into them. It hurt bad but if she complained she knew nothing would change. Besides she was a mute. She couldn't complain if she tried. No one would believe her. They would find out that she cut herself and they would think that she punished herself and belonged in an insane assylum. Kagome started to walk into the city. She wasn't allowed to eat. Everytime she got home she was forced to puke to prove she didn't steal food. Luckily there was a man selling bread on the corner. She could steal the food for now. It was just satisfy her stomach for alittle bit though she would have to throw it up before she got home. A rather foul task but she would do it anyway. She hadn't eaten in days. She lived a life of horror. Now that she thought about it she didn't need to eat. Eating was pointless. She was a mistake. She didn't need to eat. Just die as soon as possible.

Kagome was looking down at the sidewalk. She saw how raggidy and ugly her shoes were. They were originally white but they now had black streak marks, dirt, and other things including gum stuck to the bottom. She bumped into someone as she walked. A girl wearing a white blouse and a white skirt was in front of her. She was pretty and looked like Kagome. . . though no scars, she didn't have dirty clothing, and she wasn't dirty like Kagome was. Kagome had to take a shower in a dirty bathroom. So why bother? She usually was in too much pain to even shower because the water agrivated her bruises. Kagome studied the girl and then saw it was the student body president. She was cool. Liked by everyone. And could get any guy to like her. Students were like her slaves. No one dared to defy her.

"ugh! Watch where I'm going! Loser!" Kikyo stated doing an "L" Symbol on her forehead. Kikyo's friends helped her up. Kagome stood there quietly. "And look at those shoes! They're atrocious!" one of her friends had said. Kagome looked down in shame. "Come on guys. Lets get out of here. But remember to have pity for the poor little loser." Kikyo laughed again and her and her posse walked away from the scene. Kagome watched Kikyo walk away. Queen of sassiness. Kagome offically hated her guts. Kagome walked away looking down. 'There's no place in this world for me. . . .' Tears started to gather in Kagome's eyes at this thought. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and continued walking down Main st. Just as sad as ever. No one there for her.

----------

with Inuyasha

Inuyasha was in shock for two reasons. One that kagome would run away from him. And two because he didn't know that Kagome was abused. He loved her and those blinded by love do crazy things. So Inuyasha pulled out his Cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. If she was getting abused he wouldn't allow it. What kind of parent lets their kid get abused? Well he didn't really know if she was abused..but this sure as hell was child abuse!

"hello this is the police station. Please state your emergancy." The voice on the other end said.

"My friend..she um..she gets abused..or neglected..I don't know which." Inuyasha replied.

"where does this friend of yours live?"

"She lives on 25 oak road."

"what is her name?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Okay thank you sir. We will take care of this problem."

"Thank you good bye.."

Inuyasha hung up with a feeling of uncertainy. He got dressed and 30 minutes later he ran over to Kagome's house. There were police officers outside the house. Only two cars. Kagome's dad was at the door awnsering questions to the police officers. Kagome's mother saw Inuyasha and walked over to him. "You...You asshole..you tried to get us in trouble with the police didn't you?" She wagged a finger at him threatening. Before Inuyasha had a time to awnser she smacked him across the face. " DIDN'T YOU!" She hollered in his face. Inuyasha could smell abit of beer in her breath. She was drinking last night and the event had caused her to become terribly cranky.

He just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. If he wanted he could have just smacked the woman right back. But he didn't something was holding him back. He couldn't hit her because he knew Kagome wouldn't want him to do that. Mrs. Higurashi pushed her black hair back. It had grey spots in it too. "well..I know that Kagome gets hurt. Believe me I do. She cuts herself. But trust me I'm not that stupid. They won't get to see Kagome's scars. I'll make sure of it. I make sure who she sees. And trust me she won't be able to see you anymore. Because I said so. I'm her mother. I control her. And unless you don't want her to see you anymore you better shut your little trap, boy!" She hissed in his face. He couldn't think of what to say. It was true. He couldn't help her if he tried.

Kagome had finally made up her mind. She was going to kill herself. She had to say goodbye to everyone before she left but she was stopped..someone kicked her in the stomach making her fall in pain..and that person was...

How was it? review plz!


	6. Party Preperations

Chapter 6: Party Preparations

Kagome had gotten kicked in her stomach and fell forward onto the ground coughing. She looked up to see it was Kouga. What did he want with her? 'I could yell at him but it's a waste of my voice.' She thought to herself. Kouga kicked her in the stomach again. She continued to cough harder and harder each time. Kouga had a bit of a grin on his face. "heh...That's how I like my preys . .. weak and defenseless." He said looking at Kagome starting to crack his knuckles. 'PREYS? What does he mean by that!' Kagome's heart started to race faster from her fear. Kouga snapped his fingers and his two lackeys. (No idea what their names are) grabbed Kagome's arms. They held her up against the wall while she started kicking. Kouga started to pull kagome's shirt up abit but Kagome bit his hand refusing to let him do so without a fight. "AH STUBBORN BITCH!" Kouga smacked Kagome across the face. Kagome got smacked but didn't really show any sign of being hurt except a red mark on her right cheek. She struggled and got at least her right arm freed. She didn't know what had gotten over her. Anger inside of her had risen and caused birth to a new powerful Kagome. She punched the other person holding her arm in the face. Blood spurted out his nose and he fell to the ground holding his nose. Kagome didn't care that she didn't have to hit him anymore. She was pissed. And hitting them felt good. The pain in her heart had finally taken over her. And this was her finally getting peace. She kicked Kouga in the crotch and when he started to cringe in pain she kicked him again. She did this about 3 times before she felt satisfied. Kouga was on the ground in pain when she finished and she spit on Kouga. She walked out of the alleyway with a look of confidence and a look of happiness. But it was sort of a dark happiness.

Kagome walked to Sango's house and sat on the front step waiting for her friend to arrive. "So what's up?" She asked unlocking her door. Kagome shrugged as Sango walked into the white house Kagome followed her. "My parents aren't home for now so you can stay for a while." Sango said putting her books down on the glass table in the living room. Kagome looked around. The house was beautiful. The walls were painted a light blue color, it was bright enough to see but not so you get blinded. Everything looked nice. No cracks. No dents. No bugs. Not like Kagome's house that was for sure.

Kagome sat down on the couch and stared at Sango. Sango looked at Kagome and noticed blood dripping down her knuckles. "Hey kagome . . . did you get in a fight or something?" Sango was still staring at the blood. Kagome didn't realize this until she saw Sango staring at her hand. Kagome nodded slowly. Sango went to the Kitchen and returned with some paper towel and handed it to Kagome. She sighed. Kagome wiped up the blood showing that it wasn't hers. Sango's eyes widened. The door bell rang. Sango went and opened the door to see Inuyasha. He looked stressed. "well I guess no one's going to have to come over later for the party . . ." Sango sighed. 'THE PARTY! I have nothing to wear oh my god..' Kagome looked stressed instantly. "Come in." Sango said. Inuyasha walked in and saw Kagome. He froze. He didn't say a word just walked over to Kagome and sat next to her. Kagome didn't look at him she was still stressed about the party. He smelled blood on her. It wasn't hers it was Kouga's friends blood. He blinked thinking of what could have happened. "Hey. Kagome. Why do you look so stressed?" Sango asked her. Kagome took out a notepad and wrote down : I DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR TO THE PARTY! "Oh...want to borrow something from me?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Sango took Kagome's hand and pulled her to her room.

Inuyasha sat there confused. He was tired. Stressed. And he didn't know what to do. He couldn't protect Kagome anymore. And this was hard for him because he actually wanted to be there for her. But he couldn't that was really hard for him to take. He sighed sitting there on the couch. Kagome emerged from Sango's room wearing a light blue skirt and an awesome V cut blue shirt that didn't show too much so it was okay for a party to look hot but not sluttish. Luckily the shirt was long sleeved. Kagome and Sango had been arguing about the shirts. Inuyasha's jaw almost dropped the floor. She looked awesome.

Sorry it's so short. Next chap ill make longer. I promise.


End file.
